


Хромосома

by IrhelSol, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Доффи ушёл в ООС, это как в монахи только в ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Дофламинго хотел семью и мировое господство.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Хромосома

**Author's Note:**

> Корректура Martin Bertran

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
— Как это ты не омега?

Росинант неопределенно пожал плечами. Как, как. Набором хромосом. Он накарябал в блокноте: "Ты недоволен? Я думал, будешь гордиться мной. А то всё обзывал неудачником…"

— Я? Точно не обзывал! Ты мой брат, ты не можешь быть неудачником.

Росинант ещё раз пожал плечами. Ну не Доффи, так кто-то из его прихлебателей. Коллективное мнение. Вряд ли оно прошло мимо его братца.

"Так что не так?"

— Корасон, Роси… — ласково и опасно заговорил Дофламинго, присев на корточки перед ним. Росинанта продрало ознобом по хребту. — Если ты не заметил, мы не на Мариджоа. Его вообще скоро не станет, обещаю. Я отомщу всем и за всё. Но продолжение рода. С кем? Не с грязными людишками, это уж точно!

Ну вот опять он! Нарциссизм и полная оторванность от реальности. Все тенрюбито такие же, как знать не с Мариджоа, такие же люди, как солдаты в Дозоре и пираты, будь то йонко или последний в порту жалкий пьянчужка. Кровь, кости, мышцы. Никаких различий. Только в голове.

А потом до него дошло. Дрожащей рукой он вывел на листе:

"Ты хотел со мной?.."

Дофламинго глянул сумрачно и зло. Встал и крутанулся на месте — в воздухе взметнулись розовые перья, бумаги со стола, сбитая бутылка, острые нити. Было неловко и запоздало страшно. Доффи в будущем мог и не убить предателя, раз Росинант не только живая родня, кровь от крови, но и… стал бы инкубатором? Ни за что. Порождать новых чудовищ, когда и с этим-то справиться не можешь!

"Дети не по любви, да ещё настолько близкородственная связь! Получил бы уродцев с хвостиками", — уверенно написал Росинант. Своим признанием он перерезал пуповину единственному шансу выжить. Что ж, теперь только идти до конца.

— Я тебя люблю, — уведомил Дофламинго, шагнув в окно всем своим горделивым великолепием. Вот же чёрт. Обиделся! А спросить заранее мнения, захотел бы он… нет, Росинант, ты бредишь. Дофламинго брал, что хотел, и всё. Какие вопросы вежливости и взаимного согласия, ты его в тюрьму упечь собираешься за это всё хорошее, о чём тут вообще размышлять?

Вот был бы омегой.

Росинант застонал, обхватив голову руками. Сигарета выпала изо рта и подожгла пропитанный остатками вина ковер. Горел он ярко и бодро, но кабинет потушили, его обмазали вонючей мазью, а все узелки на бинтах завязали бантиками. Росинант смотрел на эту нелепость — и не мог... не думать.

Он тоже умрёт, никого после себя не оставив. Так правильно. Их ветвь прервётся вместе с опасными генами. Хотя он бы ещё повоевал за социальное равенство вместе с Драгоном — если б Сэнгоку отпустил к революционерам.

"Я тебя люблю" царапало сердце тоской. Такое не говорят мимоходом, приправив ошеломляющими новостями.

Нет, не будет он жалеть Доффи.

И себя — тоже.

А через несколько дней в Спайдер Майлс появился маленький дьяволёнок по имени Трафальгар Ло. Умирающий от страшной болезни ребенок. Ребенок, который потерялся во тьме, как и брат Росинанта. Ну и как он мог устоять?

***  
— Что, и он альфа?! — Дофламинго опустил револьвер и недоуменно глянул на Росинанта, избитого и распластанного в снегу. — Ты западаешь на альф! А я тебе чем не угодил?

— Он просто одинокий ребенок, при чем тут это?!

— Откуда я знаю! Мог напоследок единственной перспективной омеги лишить, раз уж я тебе ни в каком виде не мил!

Росинант задохнулся от кровавого кашля и глупости сказанного. Хорошо, размышлять на эту тему уже не было сил.

— Прекрати. Ты чудовище, Доффи. Зачем тебе дети… если тебе нужна… операция бессмертия?

И он снова зашелся кашлем, спиной ощущая, как Ло колотит в крышку ящика. Потерпи ещё немного. Скоро свобода. И никаких детей у Доффи!

Но время текло, падал снег, а брат так и не поднимал револьвер. Его лицо — скорбная красивая маска опасного бога — не давало никаких ответов. Позёр.

— Я хотел, чтобы Ло прооперировал тебя с помощью опе-опе. Все эти годы я повторял, что особенный для меня только ты. А тебе какая-та хромосома мешает!

— А разве не тебе?! Разве тебе нужен именно я, а не инкубатор? Доффи, я твой брат. Я альфа.

Брат его тяжело и устало вздохнул.

— Это, конечно, осложняет многое, но я любил тебя, Роси, всегда, омега ты там или альфа. А ты предаёшь меня из-за глупых старых обид! Поэтому я должен остаться один? И не могу никого любить? Ничего не иметь — ни детей, ни родной крови, ни правой руки, ни своего королевства — нашего королевства! — Росинанта на этом перекосило от боли и отвращения. — А если тебе жмут мои методы, мог бы предложить варианты. Ты же Корасон, мое сердце!

— И ты бы сделал?..

— Я бы послушал.

Да ладно?!

— Из любви к возлюбленному брату. А там можно было бы обсудить. Да-да! — раздраженно добавил Доффи. — Ты лучше находишь к людям подход, и я теперь знаю, почему, коммандер… сука ты, а не брат! И любишь только чужих детишек! — Доффи разъяренно взмахнул револьвером. — А меня так за что?!

— Стреляй уж. Надоело и холодно, — буркнул Росинант, с трудом осознавая весь свой провал. Не та хромосома. Смешно даже. Любви и детей, вот что хотел его брат? Чудовище и страшный злодей с замахом на мировое господство?..

Дофламинго стрелял долго, со вкусом и томительной расстановкой, пока все патроны не истратил. В молоко. В сундук. От ужаса Росинант подскочил, теряя контроль над сферой Тишины, но брат его и тут опередил. В три шага приблизился, оттолкнул — и сбил в снег чёртов сундук.

Крепления вырвало от удара, и крышка с грохотом откинулась вбок. Брат вытянул Ло за шкирку и встряхнул как кутёнка.

— Ну?

— Оставишь его в живых, сменю тебе хромосому, — выпалил Ло, придерживая шапку.

— А почему не ему? — возмутился Доффи. Росинант лишь открыл рот и выхаркнул струйку крови. Пираты вокруг перешептывались.

— Могу вообще не делать, — мелкий гадёныш ковырнул пальцем в носу и ухмыльнулся. Белые пятна медленно осыпались с его кожи.

Дофламинго думал, Росинант умирал и молился, чтоб побыстрее. За Ло он больше отчего-то не беспокоился.

— А тебе точно дети нужны? Вот так? — уточнил вдруг Ло. — Можно меня усыновить. Я тоже Кору-сан люблю, а тебя, так и быть, не убью, если будешь заботиться о нём. Вместе со мной.

Росинант вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, не в силах улыбнуться. Вот ведь мелкое чудовище! Два чудовища.

Любой на его месте страшился бы ответа, но каков тот будет, когда очнётся — Росинант знал.


End file.
